leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.4
, and * VFX and SFX update for * rework * Continuation of Ultra Rapid Fire mode |Release = February , 2019 |Related = 9.4 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.3 |Next = V9.5 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Papercraft Anivia profileicon.png|Papercraft Anivia Papercraft Nunu profileicon.png|Papercraft Nunu Papercraft Willump profileicon.png|Papercraft Willump League of Legends V9.4 Client * ARURF+ is still available from January 28, 2019 to April 1, 2019. ;Collection and Profile * Fixed debug text in the Collection and Profile tabs. ;Parameters * Turning off the "Show Loss of Control UI" toggle now properly keeps the option disabled across matches. ;Ranked * Challenger opens on February 20, 2019. * LP splashing can now put your off-positions into promotion series. * You now get decay warnings for your off-positions. * Once you've earned the Ranked emote, it'll upgrade as you complete promo series and climb the ladder. * The animated celebrations for promoting into a new tier now includes your summoner name. * Hovering over your split points now shows you how you earned those points. Game ;ARURF Balancing * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Triggering Arcane Comet while inside the Catapult of Champions no longer lets you right click to fire a second Arcane Comet like a skillshot. * ** The first Aspect of the Dragon is less tower-melty. ;ARURF Poro Pets * Equip a poro pet summoner icon to bring a fluffy (or spiky or fiery or whatever) buddy along for the ride in your ARURF matches! * These are the same icons that summoned poro pets in other modes like Legend of the Poro King and Nexus Blitz. ;Chargeable abilities * Fixed an issue where chargeable abilities (ex. ) could sometimes become unable to be cast, causing champions to sit through the entire charge window until the ability fizzled. ;First Minion Spawn * The first wave of top and bot lane minions are ghosted for 28 seconds, instead of 18, after spawning. Mid lane minions unchanged at 18 seconds of ghosting. Champions ; * ** Slow particles no longer persist on enemies. * ** Slow particles no longer persist on enemies. * ** Restored SFX on her joke, taunt, dance, laugh, idle, and death animations. ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from %. ; * ** Throwing animation updated. ; * ** armor growth increased to from . ** magic resistance growth increased to 4 from 2. ; * General ** Base run animation updated. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * General ** Recommended items no longer recommend , but instead and . ; * ** Can no longer cast Rend with insufficient mana. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Isolated base damage reduced to from . ** Now triggers runes more consistently. ; * General ** Base run animation updated. ** Fast run animation updated. ** Movement stop animation updated. ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ** Basic attack shuriken model and hit VFX updated for readability between basic attack, empowered attack, and . ** All skins aside from and use the base VFX aside from changing the shape of their shuriken where applicable. * ** Proc VFX updated to better indicate source of the stun. ** Passive marks on minions are dimmer. * ** Shuriken model and hit VFX updated for readability between basic attack, empowered attack, and Thundering Shuriken. * ** Surge VFX updated. ** Empowered attack shuriken model and hit VFX updated for readability between basic attack, empowered attack, and . * ** VFX updated to indicate area of effect and show his model during the animation. * ** VFX updated to reduce visual noise. * ** Unique VFX updated based on the same principles as the above. * ** Does a superhero pose during . ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * General ** Base run animation updated. ; * ** Restored SFX on her death, homeguard, and recall animations. ; * ** Passive now properly damages turrets when she has more ability power than attack damage. ; * ** Icon border now glows when he is within the maximum healing threshold. ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ** Basic attacks now have swipe VFX. ** Basic attacks hit VFX updated. * ** Now has hitbox and pick-up range indicators. ** Pick-up VFX updated. * ** Buff and healing VFX updated. ** Floating runes removed. * ** On-hit VFX updated. * ** New lightning VFX on activation. ** Buff VFX updated. * ** Has skin-specific Graggy VFX on Q, E, and R. ** Has the Graggy Ice logo on Q's pick-up indicator and a keg on E hit. * ** Has firey VFX recoloring. ** Has the Pentakill logo on E hit and R activation. * ** Q hitbox indicator recolored to be meatier. * ** Has golden VFX recoloring. ** SKT T1 logo added to Q pick-up indicator, E hit, and R activation. ; * General ** Base run animation updated. ; * ** Fury bar now changes from yellow to red when full. * ** Now ends and goes on cooldown if she is burrowed for more than 1 second. * ** Now generates 25 Fury if it hits an unit. * ** Tracking visuals for nearby enemies brightened. ** Now immediately burrows on respawn once she has at least one point in Burrow. * ** Can now only be dodged if target moves 1500 units away. ; * ** Fixed incorrect base damage at rank 1 when Empowered. ; * General ** Updated visual effects. ** Basic attack visual noise reduced. * ** Sword and hand now glow instead of creating a green energy ball with rune trails on top of her hand. * ** VFX updated to be less noise and unique per cast. ** Ground damage VFX added to indicate area of effect. * ** VFX updated to reduce visual noise on the ground symbol and better indicate area of effect. * ** Dash and shield VFX updated. ** Shield runes changed to be the pieces of her sword. * ** Buff VFX surrounding her cleaned up ** Stronger buff VFX added to her sword. ** Other ability VFX properly indicates increased area of effect while R is active. * ** VFX is clearer and now appears as a single strike. * ** VFX recolored orange. ** E shield runes are carrots. * ** Has skin-specific smokey/firey VFX. ** Passive VFX is a flame ring around her hand. ** E shield runes are dragon crests. ; * General ** Bootless walk animation added. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to % AD}} from % AD}}. ; * ** Detonation radius against champions increased to 180 units from 150. ** Now includes an indicator to show the detonation location and radius. * ** Spell is less likely to cancel. ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Icon border now glows when he is within the maximum healing threshold. ** Kingslayer's damage displays as a crit if his target was within the bonus damage threshold. * ** No longer draws turret aggro when stealing an enemy's ultimate. ** No longer fizzles if he loses sight of his target before the cast finishes. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 60. ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ; * General ** Recommended items no longer recommend , but instead . ; * General ** Bootless walk animation added. ** Cape turns more realistically as he moves. ; * ** Now properly trigger effects when attacking from maximum range. ; * ** Mana cost increased to 80 from 60. * ** Mana cost increased to 65 at all ranks from . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield health ratio reduced to from . * ** Execute indicator no longer shows up on enemies when Urgot is dead. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the detonation damage was lower than intended. ; * General ** Updated sound and visual effects. ** Updated basic attack SFX. ** Basic attacks now have swipe VFX. ** Basic attackss hit VFX added. * ** Updated SFX. ** Buff and swing VFX updated to reduce visual noise. ** Hit VFX updated to be more impactful. ** Armor debuff icon now appears on target. * ** Cloud VFX on clone despawn updated to reduce visual noise. * ** Updated SFX. ** Cloud VFX on dash updated to be wispier and leave a slight trail. * ** Updated SFX. ** VFX updated to be cloudier, less noisy, and easier to read. ** The tip of his staff now leaves a bright VFX trail to better indicate area of effect. * ** Has gray recoloring on basic attack swipe and R VFX. * ** Has jade green recoloring on basic attack swipe, Q, and R VFX. * ** Has spectral green recoloring on all VFX. * ** Q uses base's new swing and hit VFX. ** E dash and R VFX updated but still use skin-specific cloud effects. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 63. * ** Bonus damage on critical strike reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . * ** Recast range increased to 1950 units from 1300. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** No longer grants Zed permanent 5 % of target's AD)}} bonus AD upon takedown. ; * General ** Bootless walk animation added. Items ; * Cooldown reduction now . * Attack damage increased to 65 from 60. * Now appears in the correct shop categories. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) merged together into . ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on hit. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks gain 35% bonus range (+150 range maximum), charge 25% faster, and function on structures. ; * Two passive effects (unnamed and ) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal bonus magic damage on hit. ** attacks bounce to 5 targets and can . ; * Three passive effects (unnamed 1 and , and unnamed 2) changed to and a unique passive. ** Moving and attacking will make an attack . Your attacks deal 50 bonus magic damage on hit. ** effects have all of their respective effects increased by 30% and also for 40% decaying over 1 second. Runes ; * ** Attacks or abilities that deal damage to an enemy champion grant for 3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. When fully stacked, 10% of your damage is converted to and you heal for that amount. The buffs refresh upon dealing damage to enemy champions with attacks or abilities. ** champions stack duration is increased to 8 seconds. * ** Entering combat generates one stack every second for the next }} seconds. After reaching 4 stacks, your next basic attack against an enemy champion consumes all stacks to grant bonus Attack Damage}} for 3 seconds and converts 20% of your damage to champions to for the duration. All stacks will wear off after 3 seconds of not entering combat. ** champions refresh the bonus damage duration by triggering combat effects against enemy champions. * ** Damage-over-time effects and ongoing sources of damage (ex. ) can grant one stack every 5 seconds. ** Items, runes and summoner spells no longer stack or refresh Conqueror. ** Abilities that make you go in-combat but don't deal damage no longer stack or refresh Conqueror (i.e ; ; ; ; ). ** Damage over time (i.e ) or follow-up effects (i.e , ) that come with the triggering attack are now affected by the bonus and the true damage conversion, even though the triggering attack itself remains unaffected. ** Area of damage abilities that trigger the true damage buff will have only non-primary / closest targets benefit from it. Hotfixes February 22nd Hotfix ; * Bonus stats per stack reduced to ( bonus AD or AP) from ( bonus AD or AP). * stack duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** Passive now actually damages turrets when she has more ability power than attack damage. February 25th Hotfix ; * ** No longer re-deals damage when the target moves away and Rek'Sai re-pounces at them. References Category:Season 2019 patch Category:Patch notes